Cross My Blood
by Killer Cold Hearts
Summary: The story picks up where Damon and Enzo are possessed by evil from the Pandora box. One night when they're on their own killing spree, Damon gets captures bu an unexpected line from the Augustine inheritor. Caitlin Snow leaves Central City after a series of tragic events, so she decides to go back to her origin in Mystic Falls. Her legacy is what she believes where she might belong
1. Chapter 1

**Cross My Blood**

 **(Damon Salvatore and Caitlin Snow)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash or Vampire Diaries.**

The story picks up where Damon and Enzo are possessed by evil from the Pandora box. They're lashing out in Mystic Falls, not knowing the damage they've done. No one has found a way to bring them back, to their normal selves. One night when they're on their own killing spree, Damon gets captured by an unexpected line from the Augustine inheritor.

On the other hand, Caitlin Snow decides to leave Central City after a series of tragic events that wounded her deep. She decides to go back to her hometown where her ancestors originated from, Mystic Falls. She accepts her uncle's offer to continue her family legacy. She loses her faith on happiness. Her legacy is what she believes where she might belong all along.

 **Chapter one**

One warm night on Mystic Falls won't be complete without blood spilling on the street leaving reckless trace for the gang to cover again and again. Day thirteen has passed yet no one finds a way to bring Damon and Enzo back from spiraling out of control because of the evils possessing them. They're not their true selves. Even though they can hold themselves sometimes, the evils always get the best out of them in matter of seconds.

Damon lies on the ground near the town line. He has blood stain on his neck, arms and all over his black shirt. On his side is a bottle of red liquid that's actually wine mixed human blood drained from one of his victims that night. He sits up when his vampire hearing catch a sound of car driving towards where he is.

"A newcomer?" Damon tilts his head, seeing a car coming from far away driving towards the town line, Mystic Falls. "Well, more blood, the fresher, the better." He takes a sip from his bottle, enjoying himself and waiting for that car to cross the town line. He crosses his legs and sits facing the town line. His lips are forming into a smirk as the car is getting closer to Mystic Falls.

While Damon is waiting, the woman who's the one driving the car to Mystic Falls, isn't really aware since her mind is still back on her city and the people that she left, the ones she cares about. The decision to leave is a big move for her, a life changing decision. She lets out a heavy sigh while closing her eyes for a second.

"No!" opening her eyes to a view right in front of her, she's shocked and hits the brake in a heartbeat and has no time to turn the wheel. But that guy sitting on the street doesn't blink as her car makes a sudden brake. She closes her eyes, her hands holds the wheel so tight, knowing for sure she'd likely to hit whoever is on her way.

Her heart races as if it's going to jump out of her chest. Her hands are sweating. She felt that her front car hit whoever it was. She's calming herself before she comes out of the car to check on the one she just hit. She's shaking and worried that she might have hit him hard. She can't get in trouble right now, not in her first second coming to the city.

Her eyes go wide, knowing no one is there. She walks closer to the front of the car and look for a sign. Caitlin furrows her eyebrows upon finding a bump on one side of the bumper. She lets out a sigh. As she looks up, a guy suddenly standing so close to her shocks her to death.

"Aaah!" her heartbeat skips a notch. "How?"

"Hello, there." He shows his typical Damon smirk. Tempting. He's so close to her face. His lips are mere inches from hers. He enjoys feeling the breathe she takes in and out.

Caitlin pulls herself back a little. "How did you do that? You got hit. Are you speedster? You're healing and you move so fast." She starts checking on his body.

"What's speedster? Is that a joke?" Damon snorts and looks offended.

Caitlin is still busy checking on him. She gasps. "You got blood on your neck and oh your shirt! I'm a doctor, I can patch you up. Even speedster needs some medical attention."

Damon sighs. "Stop with the speedster joke, doctor. I'm way better than speedster. I'm healing perfectly and I can whoosh smoothly." He looks at her again, closely and suddenly he realizes her. "Caitlin? Snow?"

Caitlin stops in a second just as she's about to open the car. "Did you just say Caitlin Snow?"

Damon tilts his head and adds a wink. "Wait, do you hear that?" he suddenly catches Caitlin's hand. With his vampire hearing, he can catch a suspicious ticking sound from inside her car.

"What?" Caitlin tries to free herself from his hand.

Damon doesn't listen to her. His hearing is on something suspicious. He looks like he's wondering. In a matter of second he takes Caitlin with him in one whoosh away from the car, exactly a second before the car suddenly blows up.

"Bam! See? Someone is after you Doctor Snow." Damon drinks from his bottle that he saved along with him from the blow.

Caitlin drops her jaw open. She looks shocked and terrified and confused to what just happened. Her car just blew up in front of her. She almost died if not for Damon saving her. She's had enough heart attacks in one night, just less than hour she came in this city. She can't imagine what her life would be in Mystic Falls.

"No one is after me. How could anyone be? I'm new in this town." She pushes Damon whose arm still hangs around her waist. "And how did you know my name?"

Damon just pouts and looks at her murmuring while he's drinking her wine-blood. Caitlin yelps when he throws the bottle to the car in fire after he finishes it. She finds her right arm is bleeding.

"You're welcome, Dr. Snow. Go patch yourself up." Damon shows a smile that's slightly crooked. As the wind breezes, Damon snaps. The blood that he drank and the smell of blood from Caitlin's fresh wound is a trigger. He grunts. "Not now!"

Damon snatches Caitlin in a snap bringing her across the street. His eyes are getting darker. The Pandora evil is trying to get a hold of him. Caitlin closes her eyes when Damon sniffs her cheek and to her neck. He looks like trying to control of himself instead of the evil controlling him. But the evil is too dark.

Caitlin tries to get away from him but Damon is holding her so tight. His hands almost crush her arms. She whispers. "Whoever you are, I believe you don't want to hurt me. You just saved my life."

Damon's breathe is getting heavier. He might not be able to hold it any longer. Yet the urge to sink in his teeth into her neck is irresistible. "I told you to go, Caitlin! Why do you even come back now? Mystic Falls will be the death of you and I'll be the one who makes sure of it." He says that as his open mouth is ready on Caitlin's neck.

"Nooo!" Caitlin cries but instead of feeling some a pain she hears Damon screams in pain just right a second after she cries. Two arrows shot through Damon's leg and waist. He falls on his knees, feeling all of his strength is absorbed. Damon tries to stand on his feet again. He's still holding on Caitlin when he's slowly falling. And in few seconds, he's completely weak and falls on Caitlin's arms.

Ten feet from her she eventually sees a guy walking towards her. "Welcome to Mystic Falls, Caitlin."

"Uncle Greg!" she stumbles because Damon is weighing on her then she falls on her butts along with unconscious Damon on her lap. She cringes.

Greg only gives a slight smile. "Sorry you have to meet your first subject this way."

Caitlin gives questioning look. Her forehead is wrinkled. She gets rid of Damon and lays him on her side.

"He is your first test subject. Damon Salvatore, the evil vampire who's roamed Mystic Falls."

Caitlin is completely clueless. "A vampire? Why no one told me about this before?" she didn't know a thing about her legacy or that legacy deals with some supernatural beings.

Greg throws Damon on his shoulder. "Come on, it's not safe for you to wander alone at this hour."

"He, Damon just saved me." Caitlin stands up and tries not to feel the pain on her arm. "My car blew up."

"It must be his play. Damon has his own way. You can't trust anyone here, Caitlin. And Damon would be the last person you can ever trust. Note my words." Greg is so serious about his warning.

Caitlin just nods. She doesn't think Damon did that. She just believes Damon from the way he knows her name and throws tantrum at her that there's a little care in it. It doesn't add up. Nothing makes sense for her, yet. She has to get used to it since this is her life now. Mystic falls is where she'll have a fresh start. Damon Salvatore is her first subject that has become a mystery for her to solve.

 **Chapter two**

"Tick tock tick tock. Hhmm, 4 letters down, white and cold." Damon raises his voice for Caitlin to hear what he's mumbling. "You have any idea what that is?"

Caitlin, who's sitting on her desk, turns to left and just gives him side eye. "Can you stop mumbling? I like you better when you were unconscious."

"I'm creating an imaginary crossword in my mind. Four words down, white and cold. Come on, Doctor! You're supposed to keep me entertained while you're restraining me on this goddamn cell." When Damon touches the tip of the finger to the cell, it burns him, yet he plays with it because that's how bored he is.

Caitlin lets out a heavy sigh. She's scanning over the journals that her uncle gave her to learn more about her family legacy and what her role as inheritor of the legacy that she'd never expect.

"Aha! It's S – N – O – W." Damon yells. "Four words, white and cold. Yup Snow."

Caitlin feels annoyed and responds to Damon by pretending like she's reading something from the journal out loud. "Salvatore. Damon Salvatore. A vampire, worst of the worst. Merciless and savage evil. Oh, a jerk. This is interesting."

Damon responds. "Blah, blah, blah." Now he's


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Tick tock tick tock. Hhmm, 4 letters down, white and cold." Damon raises his voice for Caitlin to hear what he's mumbling. "You have any idea what that is?"

Caitlin, who's sitting on her desk, turns to left and just gives him side eye. "Can you stop mumbling? I like you better when you were unconscious."

"I'm creating an imaginary crossword in my mind. Four words down, white and cold. Come on, Doctor! You're supposed to keep me entertained while you're restraining me on this goddamn cell." When Damon touches the tip of the finger to the cell, it burns him, yet he plays with it because that's how bored he is.

Caitlin lets out a heavy sigh. She's scanning over the journals that her uncle gave her to learn more about her family legacy and what her role as inheritor of the legacy that she'd never expect.

"Aha! It's S – N – O – W." Damon yells. "Four words, white and cold. Yup Snow."

Caitlin feels annoyed and responds to Damon by pretending like she's reading something from the journal out loud. "Salvatore. Damon Salvatore. A vampire, worst of the worst. Merciless and savage evil. Oh, a jerk." She nods her head. "This is interesting."

Damon responds. "Blah, blah, blah." Now he's sitting with his back against the wall. "Let me add that, bloody attractive and unapologetically handsome."

Caitlin slams the journal and finds herself some gun inside the desk. She points the gun to Damon, looks threatening. "Tell me how did you know me? You seem like you knew more than just my name."

"You don't want to shoot me, Doctor. First it'd be so stupid of you to trigger the evil that could easily lash out, second of all, yeah Caitlin I've known more than you think and I know deep down you don't want to do it."

Caitlin feels her heart skips a beat. She clenches her hold on the gun. "If you knew me at all, you'd know that I'd shoot you no matter what."

Damon snorts. "Fascinating thought, really." He stands up. "I can hear your heart racing, feel your blood rushing and in matter of seconds you might drop that gun."

Caitlin takes one step back when Damon takes one step closer to the cell. "Ha! You might think you've known me but you have no idea what I've been through!" a wooden bullet shot right to Damon on his right chest.

Damon cursed. "Who thought you have the guts now Caitlin!"

"Now tell me everything I need to know or the next would go into your heart."

Damon tries to dig his fingers into his chest to get the bullet out. He groans in pain but he's no stranger to any physical pain. Caitlin looks away when he does that. She's waiting impatiently, putting one hand on her waist while the other hand is holding the gun tight.

"Here I thought you're not supposed to trust me with anything."

Caitlin snaps her head at what he just said. "You saved me. So, I believe there's a slight part of you that cares about me."

Damon finally gets the bullet out of his chest. His lips form a smirk and eyes observing the bullet that's burning his skin as if he enjoys that burning pain in his fingers. "You're right Caitlin. I don't know what you've been through, suck I assume. But I do know that you're still you." He does that eye thing before he throws the bullet to Caitlin and hits in her right arm. The gun is fallen from her grip right away.

"Threaten me once again and next time it'd be your heart!" Damon seems like he's about to lose himself. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "Let me out! Snow!" he slams his fist against the wall.

Caitlin is holding the tears because of the sharp pain on her right arm. She can't just get the bullet out of her arm like Damon did. Her breath is shaking. She's holding the arm that's bleeding now while looking for something, a switch on the wall. As her hand finds a switch she's looking for, she clicks on it. Instantly gas fills in the cell from the ceiling above.

Caitlin smirks, feeling satisfied seeing Damon is suffering because of the gas. The gas contains vervain. Damon starts to cough and hit himself to the wall because it pains him to have the vervain getting inside his system.

"Caitlin! I swear I'd kill you myself." He yells at her between the scream of pain. His eyes are reddish.

Caitlin just whispers. She learns vampires have high accuracy of hearings. "Good luck with that, Damon."

After that incident on the cell with Damon, Caitlin takes two days off from her work on the Augustine experiment lab. She has some things to sort out. She's certain about starting a new life in Mystic Falls so she needs to settle some stuff. She easily gets herself in Mystic Falls hospital and finds an apartment near the Augustine laboratory.

"This is just a great way to start fresh." Caitlin murmurs to herself while patching herself up. "Vampires, evil, bad guys; just what I need to have a clean slate. A bloody slate, I suppose. I really need some rest." She lets out a sigh after finishing the wound.

Damon seemed to enjoy watching the girl lying next to him sleeping. He had a smile on his face. He looked up and found the sun was shining on them. He moved his hand to that girl's face and his thumb caressed her cheek. The girl moaned lowly at his touch.

"Rise and shine, Snow!"

She moved a little closer to him. She looked like she's about to open her eyes but she felt so comfortable. Damon nuzzled his face to her neck and slowly got down to her chest, grazing his lips on her skin.

"Damon, not now." That apparently made her ticklish. Caitlin forced herself to wake up.

He pecked her breasts playfully. "I know just the perfect way to wake you up."

"Oh no! Where are we? Is it the beach? Why are we still here? What time is it? Damon!" she grabbed him by the hair and lifted his head from her chest to make him face her.

"Yeah baby we're at the beach, spending the night and you slept in blissful ignorance." Damon smirked. "We had a great night as you can tell by the smile on my face."

Caitlin suddenly panicked. "This isn't happening. Why didn't you wake me up before dawn like you promised me? I meant to take a little rest."

"Easy, Snow. I'll get you back to your dorm." He took her hand and intentionally pulled her to him as they got up together so that their lips crashed. He devoured her lips. "This is what I live for." He whispered between the kiss.

"Don't try to shift my focus, Damon." Caitlin tried to resist Damon's way to make her forget that she's mad at him. However, Damon locked her lips as she was going to open her mouth to say something.

She'd be lying to say that her anger was gradually shifted and that her body didn't react to the feel of craving for more. She resisted herself not to show any reactions when Damon deepened the kiss and his hands on her face caressing her cheeks so tenderly. But it's harder than she thought to hold the urge not to let out any indication that she's consumed by that. Damon suddenly stopped just as her breath was getting shorter.

Caitlin is suddenly awake and out of breath. She sits up and calms herself. That dream feels so vivid. She can still feel parts of her body which were touched and especially the kiss. It felt like that moment did happen in another lifetime or something. She just tried to explain to herself why she had that dream. She takes a deep breath.

"Calm your mind." She whispers. She's thinking that maybe it's just one of Damon's mind tricks playing with her mind. Vampires have that ability so he sure can do that to her. But how did he do it if he's nowhere near her? Caitlin just can't accept the possibility that she was so in love with a Damon Salvatore like in that dream she just had.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Caitlin is back to her routine, working on the Augustine lab after her shift at the hospital. She has learned quite a lot in her first week. She reads all the journals related to her legacy and history of supernatural beings in Mystic Falls. Today she's starting to work on the task that her uncle demands her to do.

"Okay, day one, blood testing." Caitlin whispers. She opens the room where there's the cell in which Damon is held. She's welcomed by a sexy voice greeting her when she takes off her coat.

"How's your day been Doctor?" Caitlin gaps a little and finds Damon shirtless and sitting up on the experiment table. He's chained by the feet and hands on the table. "Oh Doctor, you're a jumpy. Jumpy can't last long in Mystic Falls."

Her lips form a tight line and she looks at him with judging eyes. "If only you just stop shocking me and I like Caitlin better. The way you say 'Doctor' is offensive, but thank you."

"Snow." Damon says teasingly.

She sighs. "Vampires can turn off their hearing, can't they? You just did." She's preparing a syringe.

"It was more boring without you here Caitlin. How's your sleep during your break?" Damon asks that as if he knew something did happen in Caitlin's dream. Caitlin suddenly stops halfway as she walks towards Damon. She's staring at him for seconds then immediately looks away as he's staring back at her.

"Thank you for your concern on my sleep. I slept just well."

Damon tilts his head and pouts. "If you trust my words that I've known about you more than you think, I can see when you're lying." He adds. "Caitlin."

Caitlin tries her hardest to ignore him investigating what she had on her dream. She puts her hand on Damon chest and forces him to lie down. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath then opens her eyes again. That dream got to her and now that Damon is right in front of her, it's hard for her to not feel kind of awkward.

"You feel that, Caitlin?" Damon asking gets her wandering mind back to what she's supposed to do.

Caitlin pulls her hand off his chest immediately and feels like she's blushing. "Tell me what you know about me! I have all night to spend while running some tests on your blood."

"First off, you don't need to test my blood. Your family members had done this to many other vampires before. It's useless, Snow, Caitlin." Damon catches Caitlin's hand which is just right close to his chained hand. "About what you need to know, haven't I given a glimpse to you?" he smirks and holds Caitlin's wrist tight as she rebels.

"I knew it! You must have been playing with my mind and given me false dreams." She keeps trying to hold off Damon's grip. He finally lets her hand off of his grip.

Damon sighs. "If you don't believe me at all, why do you even ask? I wouldn't need you to waste my time and energy to dig out any memories."

"So was it….real?" Caitlin's expression is completely skeptical about that. "But how? How did you give it without when we were separated by distances? And most importantly how did I have memory I have ever experiences? How do I know it wasn't just you giving me false memory?"

Damon closes his eyes as if showing that he's bored. "Blah, blah, blah, you're done with the questions?" he looks at her. "Before I threw that bullet on you, I dipped it into my blood deeper and transferred one memory through it. As my blood and your blood blended together, the memory made its way into your dream."

Caitlin looks confused. "But I don't think you can do that. You have to be there and touch the person."

Damon gives a wink. "I'm special. Listen, this so called evil Pandora in me has upgraded my vampire abilities. Whether that's true or not, it's up to you to believe it or deny it. Trust your heart, what you feel about it. I have nothing to lose and neither do you. Wasn't it one good, sexy memory, Caitlin?"

Caitlin isn't sure of what she feels or what her heart tells her. That is too much for her to believe. She's not one to take a leap of faith. Though it makes her feel overwhelmed. She holds the syringe a little too tight. All these confusion and overwhelming feelings drive her crazy.

"Agh shit!" Damon is jolted by the sudden huge syringe stabbed in his arm. He grunts and growls. Caitlin causes his arm bleeding more than it should because she takes the blood carelessly. She doesn't care that she triggers the evil by causing him to bleed like that. "Go away Snow!" Damon is trying to hold on the evil from lashing to buy her some time. He grits his teeth. His feet are kicking, trying to free himself from the chain.

She just whispers. "I'm not afraid. You won't be able to break those chains."

She walks to her desk, ignoring Damon lashing out and trying to break free from the chains. But then she takes a certain gun and shoots him twice on his arm and leg. Slowly Damon is losing his strength. Caitlin lets out a long sigh. She can't help it anymore. She feels like crying and letting herself sit on the floor with her back against the desk.

Caitlin doesn't realize how long she's spent the time just doing nothing but trying to calm herself and not to think about what Damon told her and that dream. The more she tries, the more it weighs her.

"It was the first time you let yourself loose. What you had in that dream."

Caitlin lifts her head and sees Damon is awake already. She must have spent at least an hour that Damon has got his consciousness. She tries to read Damon expression. All she sees is that he's being honest.

"I want to know more. It doesn't necessarily mean that I trust you but like you said before, what do I have to lose? I got no one in this town except my uncle who just leaves everything on me." She gets up and walks to the table where Damon is still lying on.

Damon asks her again. "Are you sure? I warn you it won't be all unicorn and rainbows."

Caitlin stares at him in silence. If she can't handle the weight of one memory, how would she take more, which she doesn't know how much it would be yet? She thought she'd be ready to face her new life in Mystic Falls for a new start. What if that new start isn't really that brand new start after all?


	4. Chapter 4

**Reminder: Don't own Flash or TVD. Enjoy**

Chapter Four

It's so warm at late night almost dawn. Caitlin just gets off from her shift at the hospital. Her days are always tiring with her double works in Mystic Falls local hospital and Augustine laboratory. Greg only helps when it is needed to get Damon in and out of the cell. But most of the time, he's too busy to contact with.

"Ow," she feels like her right foot steps on thick and sticky liquid. "What is-" she turns on the light and her eyes go wide as she finds blood stain on the floor. She bends down to check what blood that is. "Human blood." It shocks her more to find that the blood stain makes a trace all over her apartment floor.

Caitlin tries to stand up and walks although one of her feet is blood stained. She takes a gun out of her purse and follows the trace of the blood stain. The blood stain leads her to her room. The door is already open so she nudges it a little with her arm.

"No!" she gasps and is completely shocked that her hand closes her mouth. She wants to look away from the dead body on her bed but she has to check the dead woman. She's sure that it must have been done by some vampire by looking at the wound marks. The bite marks look so careless as if intentionally to hurt the victim even worse. She hurriedly calls her uncle to help her with the dead body. This absolutely makes her wonder more than scared as to why and who did this to her.

The following days, Caitlin finds one different body in different part of her apartment. It's been going on for three days and no evidence can be found except blood and dead bodies. Greg is trying to find the vampire who did this but it won't be easy.

"Why don't you go home?" Damon asks Caitlin who's still working late in the lab. "It's almost dawn. You want to spend the night with me?"

Caitlin starts to think that the dead bodies left in her apartment in similar pattern day to day has something to do with Damon. She guesses that Damon must have some friends or family or people who are looking for him.

"Dead bodies found in my apartment for the past three days. I'm not in the mood to find another when I get there."

Damon clears his throat. "Are you telling or accusing me? I've been in this hell for too long to count. I miss the sun and you have no idea how much I miss fresh blood streaming down my throat and veins."

"It can't be meaningless." Caitlin and Damon have spent 17 days more and less. They get used to each other company. Damon isn't likely to lash out unless once in a while when something triggers the evil.

Damon snorts. "Someone wants you dead. And I'm surprised to know that there's someone who is eager to kill you more than me."

"Ha! Funny! Aren't you eager to win me back since you think I was your girl?" Caitlin turns her chair to face him.

Damon chuckles at her response. "I like when you're being a tease, Caitlin. That helps me a lot in this boredom. So you trust the visions that I've given to you."

"I'm taking my chances with your lies." Caitlin tries to hide that she actually believes him.

Damon just smirks and nods. "Okay, next time I'd give you some sex vision. You must be waiting for that one."

Caitlin grunts then takes a pen and throws it at him. Damon, with his vampire accuracy and speed, catches that pen that almost hit him. He winks at Caitlin and smiles proudly. "You have a better shot now. I'd teach you better if you let me. Mystic Falls is far more dangerous than you could only imagine. What made you think you'd stood a chance to help your uncle revive your legacy?"

Caitlin probably has spent more times with Damon than any other person in the town. Whatever Damon has told and shared with her, somehow, always get to her. He gets her to think.

"What do you get from getting yourself into all this mess? Don't you have a good life in the city where you have built your life at?"

That last line Damon utters makes Caitlin realize what her purpose to come home to Mystic Falls was. "Thank you for reminding me why I decided to come home. Talking to you can actually help sometimes."

Now Damon is the one who's confused at and wondering why she said that. His forehead is furrowed and his lips pout.

"I think I should go home. I'm so tired. I really need some sleep." Caitlin sighs. "I'll see you tomorrow Damon."

Damon suddenly gets up and as if forget about the cell that can burn his skin, he touches it. "Wait! Agh!" he takes his hands off the cell. "Caitlin!"

Caitlin turns back just to tell him. "Sorry Damon, I really need to rest. I'm not a vampire. We have tomorrow."

Caitlin has expected what she'd face when she gets to her apartment. She can't avoid it. She's ready with her gun on her hands as she gets inside. She follows the blood stain like before. This time it leads her to the living room.

"Who the hell are you?" she gasps not because of the dead body lying on the table but a man is sitting so relaxed on her couch. He looks up as she stares at him.

That man plays with a kitchen knife which is covered with blood. "Evening Caitlin Snow. We haven't properly met." He stands up. "You might want to put your gun down. It's not ethical doctor. My name is Lorenzo St. John. Sorry for all the mess. I just want one thing from you."

Caitlin listens to him only because she wants to know why he comes at her. She keeps her distance from him as he's getting close step by step.

"I'm not interested in killing you or hurting just one inch of you, unless you refuse to free my killing mate, Damon Salvatore. I knew you've held him captive. Just give him back to me or else next time whose blood scattering around this apartment would be yours."

Caitlin scoffs. "You can't scare me with your threat, Lorenzo. I'm capable enough to protect myself."

In a second Enzo grabs her and tackles the gun out of her hand. He holds her from behind. "Listen to me carefully, Caitlin. I want my mate back. It's been dull without him. I don't care if I have make it rain blood in Mystic Falls. I give you three days!" he's gone in a heartbeat and leaving Caitlin speechless.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: We do not own Flash or TVD.**

 **Chapter Five**

"Caitlin Snow?"

Caitlin is dazed at a woman at her age coming to approach her. That woman is with a baby in a stroller. Caitlin gets up from the bench at where she sits as they get closer to her.

"Rachelle!" with no hesitation Caitlin takes one step closer and pulls that woman into a hug. Rachelle isn't really much of a hugger, but she can't pull back. Caitlin hugs her tight. Rachelle just taps Caitlin's back gently.

Rachelle follows to where Caitlin takes a seat. "When did you come back Caitlin? I never thought I'd see you again."

"I thought you were out of Mystic Falls too. When did you come back? And with a baby? I've missed a lot from you." Caitlin looks at the baby and smiles at her then back to Rachelle. "She's an adorable baby girl."

Rachelle touches Caitlin's arm. "I came back after I gave birth to this beautiful baby girl. New Orleans isn't safe anymore. It's been turned into a war zone. My parents insisted me go back here."

Caitlin looks in awe. "New Orleans, war zone? Sorry I don't get what you're talking about here."

Rachelle speaks in low voice now. "Let me tell you that I'd share this because you've been te best friend of mine. I know I can trust you. Do you believe in supernatural stuff? Vampires, werewolves and all the things we only know from old tales?"

Caitlin is speechless now. Of course this isn't new to her. She's been forced to get used to something that's so absurd for her. Believing in supernatural force crosses her ration and logic as scientist. But she's been involved with one daily. The proof is too real to be avoided.

"I believe it." Caitlin simply says that and doesn't want to reveal that her legacy actually deals with supernatural. "But why you're back here? I hear that Mystic Falls isn't that safe anymore?"

Rachelle sighs. She takes her baby who's starting to cry. She's holding the baby in her arm and rests her on her chest. "Mystic Falls is our home. My parents believed there would be people that would protect us here despite the mess we seem to be in lately in this town."

Caitlin just gives a slight smile. "Hopefully that's true, Rachelle. You and your baby deserve a peaceful and happy life. What about the father of this baby?"

Rachelle suddenly looks sadden. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. When she opens her eyes again, her eye lenses are glistening. "The father died in one of the attacks by a group of vampires."

"Ow, Rach! I'm so sorry." Caitlin pats Rachelle's back gently.

Rachelle tries to respond with a smile. "It's okay Caitlin. Everything happens for a reason. What about you here, Cait? I thought you never wanted to go back here after," Rachelle sounds hesitant to say what she's going to say, "after you know what. What made you come back?"

Caitlin looks at the park view and lets it all in before she speaks. "It's a long story. I'll tell you next time, I promise."

"Mine was a long story too but every story can be summarized. Tell me the summary. I'm really surprised. This is like a big deal for you."

Caitlin checks on her watch. "It is. But I'm truly sorry Rachelle. I have to go now. Here's my number. We'll have a lot to catch up."

Caitlin just got home from school. Senior year of High School had been pretty tough. Her parents were barely home except for the night time when probably she's already busy in her room to do her homework and papers. She's an only child so it's always lonely at home.

"Boo!"

"Agh!" She jumped in surprise. She switched the light on and found Damon lying on her bed. "Damon! How did you get in here?"

He got up and walked to Caitlin. "How's your day?" he grabbed her bag and put it on the chair. His fingers played with her wavy brown hair then he gave a peck on her cheek.

"You don't answer a question with another question." Caitlin took off her jacket and let out a sigh. She patted Damon's chest.

Damon cocked his eyebrow. "Caitlin, is it the first time?" Damon jingled some keys to her face.

"Of course, you got the keys. I'm just so tired." Caitlin glared at him when he's staring at her with those naughty look like he's about to plant kisses all over her face. "Can you come back later Damon? I think I'm going to take a nap before dinner time."

Damon pouted and looked at her with wet doe eyes. However that cuteness didn't seem to work on her at that moment. "Sorry Damon, you can't persuade me now. I'm serious. Now go."

"I'll stay making dinner." Damon kept pushing it so that he could stay.

She smiled lightly, raking her fingers to his hair and making it messier. She loved to dip her fingers in his raven black hair. "Just don't burn the kitchen."

Damon grinned from ear to ear. His thumb is on her chin. "Promise. I wouldn't want to melt the Snow." An added wink made Caitlin chuckle. She pecked his lips then went to the bathroom to change her clothes.

"Damon! Damon!" everything is on fire. It is no accident. Only the path that lead to the cell where Damon is locked which is on fire. The guards are dried up dead on the floor. She doesn't need to check them. They all look too pale to be alive.

Caitlin uses fire extinguisher from the other alley to make her way through to get to Damon's cell. She's absolutely worried of Damon who might've been suffering and trying to break through.

"Aw!" she flinches at the fire licks her left hand.

Caitlin grunts. The fire extinguisher is out before she can't get to the cell. The fire is still on the rest of her way to the cell. "Damn it!" she can't be waiting for help without knowing if Damon is alive or not in there. What if it'd be too late to save him later?

"Damon! You have to survive!"

Caitlin takes another way that's not on fire. She has a plan to get to Damon's cell by breaking through the room next to the cell. One cell is connected to one another. Now she just needs to get to the next room before the fire gets to the other cells too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

One person down, two, three and it is still counting. All those victims are dying out of blood. "Snatch, eat and dump!" Blood covers his mouth and his eyes are so dark indicating that he's not himself.

"Oh I need some for my wine mix." He takes out a bottle from his jacket. He cuts a vein on the wrist, when the fresh blood is oozing from that vein he streams it inside the bottle. That girl is screaming in pain but he doesn't care. He's humming instead like he's enjoying her screaming in pain.

"Oooww I think you could use some painkiller." He crashes his lips on hers. "Kiss is a painkiller." He whispers when their lips are still touching. But he doesn't actually kiss her, he's just teasing.

Another guy with blood all over the collar of his grey t-shirt comes. "Damon, we have to move now. They're going to have search party after what we've done in that building."

Damon smirks then leaves the dying girl on the side of the road then gets in the car that Enzo had stolen before. "Your saving plan was fantastic but it took you freaking thirty five days! You're lacking buddy! Now I'm starving as hell."

"Did you really count that? I do wonder why you haven't sunk in your teeth in that lovely doctor neck."

Damon snorts. "I meant to but,"

Enzo interrupts. "I thought she's your type."

"Well, in my defense I'm trapped in the cell and chained almost all the time." He throws his hands on the air as if to show that he was too helpless.

Enzo tilts his head. "If you don't want her, I will. She smelled so good. I'm sure she tastes even better." He licks the tip of his upper lip.

"Don't you dare to lay a hand on her!" Damon grunts. "I'd handle her and take care of her. I don't want her to die yet."

"Aw what happened to Damon Salvatore? Even without the evil, you're never this soft." Enzo snatches the bottle from Damon's grip and takes a sip.

Damon snatches the bottle back. "I'm not being soft. I want to dig as much information from her. She's the last of the Augustine line heritance. She can be useful."

"Whatever you want to do with her." Enzo just nods. "You're just obsessed with the Augustine."

It's late in the afternoon yet Caitlin has only had one person visiting her, Rachelle Frank. She was brought in to the hospital unconscious after breathing in too much smoke. Greg and his men came a little too late responding to her call for help. 911 responded but no help came neither for the firefighters. Greg found out the next day that all the helps which were supposed to come got wrecked by vampires and the people were murdered on the way.

"Hey, how are you now?"

Caitlin sees Greg just coming to her room. "I'm gonna be fine. Did you catch who caused all this? And how about Damon Salvatore?"

Greg looks for a couch to sit and then he makes himself comfortable on it. "Don't you get it Caitlin? It's all on him, Damon. I wonder how he got out and even burned the cell down. No vampires could open the cell unless they had the keys. They'd hurt themselves to die if they broke the cell." Greg sighs heavily.

"Did you know that the cell wasn't broken? They used keys. This never happened before. From generation to generation, no vampire ever laid a hand on the keys of the cells or any sections of the Augustine building. What did you do Caitlin? What happened between you and your subject? Did you interact with him more than you should have?"

His tone is accusing. Caitlin avoids looking at Greg. Her uncle is accusing her of this mess. She can't defend herself because she think she did make mistake by interacting with Damon more than allowed. She trusted him and treated him more than just a subject.

"It's no coincidence that this happened for the first time as you came back." Greg is raising his voice on her. "Damon got into your mind! You could've gotten yourself killed. Now you put us all in danger. Your act jeopardizes the existence of Augustine. What should I say to others when they ask for justice? Didn't you learn our rules?"

Caitlin starts to sob. "I'm sorry." She whispers. She doesn't know what to say more.

"I vowed to your parents to protect you, Caitlin. Please don't make it hard for me. I'd deal with this and I want you to lay low and stay out of the Augustine matters until the matter is taken care of." Greg gets up and stands beside her bed. "I remind you again, do not let Damon Salvatore gets to you. Take your vervain daily."

That night, Caitlin has to spend another night on the hospital. No one takes care of her; she's all alone. That might be good so that she can just spend more time to rest, regain her strength so that she can go home tomorrow.

"Damon?" in the middle of the night, she's awaken by the click sound on the door of her room. Her sight catches a silhouette of a man coming to her room. She thinks that man is Damon Salvatore, but she's not sure. She's half conscious and too tired to recognize who that man is. Her medicine compels her to get back to sleep. She might just have a hallucination because she's been thinking where Damon had gone.

That man kisses the yellow rose he brings before he places it on the nightstand. He turns to face her on the side of the bed, staring at her with look that is so gentle and filled with regret as if to show that he actually cares so much about her. He keeps his hands on his jacket but he has the urge to touch her cheek. He takes out his right hand and moves hesitantly toward her face. His fingers are shaking a little. However, he can't resist himself from caressing her cheek.

"I'll always protect you, Caitlin." He looks at her so dearly. "I'm so sorry, baby. I don't want you to see me this way. Why did you even come back? But I promise I'm not going to fail you, not ever." When he's absolutely sure that she's sleeping in peace, he brings his face close to hers. He plants a kiss on her forehead as gentle as possible not to wake her up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Caitlin had gone back to her normal life for the past few days. By normal means that she has to lay low from the Augustine matters. She only spends her days working in the hospital most of the time. She hasn't heard from Damon Salvatore since that day the cell was burned down.

She's alone now with just the TV on but she's looking at a piece of paper. That's the letter she wrote for someone about her leaving Central City for good to Mystic Falls. She's meant to send that letter to that person but she can't. She's not sure if it's a good idea to let that person know about it. She told him that she'd be gone to take care of some family matters out of state.

Caitlin puts that letter back in the envelope. She decides not to send that letter. She doesn't think that person would matter it anymore.

It's in the middle of the night now and she can't sleep. She turns off the TV, trying to sleep on the couch. However, she keeps turning left and right. She's used to staying in the lab at night, spending hours to have late night conversations with Damon.

Caitlin sits up and lets out a sigh. She gets up instead and is going to take some walk outside and probably get some drinks. That's what she does when she can't sleep. She goes to Mystic grill.

"Rough week?"

Caitlin drinks up her drink then looks up from her glass to some familiar voice coming from her side. At her surprise, the guy who sits beside her stool causes her heart to skip a beat. "Barry?"

He forces to show a small smile. "Nice to see you again, Cait."

Caitlin gulps another drink before she faces Barry Allen, the person she meant to send the goodbye letter to. She lied to him and now she doesn't know what to say to him to defend her lies. He looks at her with so much disappointment in his eyes.

"Barry, listen to me. I'm truly sorry."

Barry closes his eyes and lets out a deep sigh. He opens his eyes and tilts his head to look right through her eyes. Those sad puppy eyes of him make Caitlin feel even worse.

Caitlin reaches for his arm. "Barry, I didn't want to leave but I had to." Barry flinches from her touch and she takes back her hand off him.

"Is this for good? Or you plan to come back?" She avoids his intense staring. He's judging her. "Will you ever tell me about this?"

Caitlin looks down while biting her bottom lip. "I needed this, Barry. This was my home and still is. This town, my home, needs me. So, yes, I plan to stay for so long as I need. You can say I left Central City for good."

Barry leans in closer to her. "What about us at Stars lab? We need you, Caitlin. It's not the same without you."

"My parents would want me to do this. I'm so sorry. I really am. You guys will be better off without me. I've made my decision and it's absolute."

Barry shakes his head in disagree. He spaces himself from Caitlin and takes his glass. His fingers are ticking on the side of the glass before he takes all the drink in one gulp. He gets up from his seat.

Caitlin gets up right away. "Barry, where are you going?"

"I, I need some air, Cait. I don't want to stay mad at you but to not be mad, I can't just be here talking with you knowing this is a goodbye." He's waiting for Caitlin to answer but she just stays silent.

"But know this Caitlin, Stars lab is always open for you if you ever want to come back. You're more than just my personal physician but you're a friend." He nods then walks away.

Caitlin feels so bad. Maybe she should've just told him that she'd leave for good before he found out himself and came looking for her. This was what she was worried of, that Barry would come after her. But nothing can ever change her decision.

Suddenly she feels a little dizzy. She takes a step back, going to sit on her seat back. She doesn't pay attention and just prepares to sit until her back bumps to someone. She turns her back while that person is still holding her by the waist.

"Careful, love."

Caitlin's eyes go wide. "Lorenzo!" she hits his arm. "Take your hands off me. I'd chop off your hands right here right now."

Enzo lets out a sigh, pretending to be in awe. "Try me, will you?" he takes off his hands off her waist and lets her sit on the stool next to him. "Now keep that rage yet. I need to tell you something."

Caitlin glares at him. "How can anyone stay silent and not capture you?"

"Just listen to me or I'd kill every one of them here and it'd only take me," he makes a click sound with his tongue, "40 minutes, more and less." He holds her arm so tight.

"Ten minutes. Speak now."

Enzo snorts. "I'll only need five minutes if you can cooperate with me. I need that serum you made that can restrain the Pandora evil."

"What? How did you know about that?"

He grunts. "If it was up to me, I'd just let you die. Damon Salvatore, remember?"

Caitlin furrows her forehead. "Oh, you're the killing mate. You broke him out of the cell."

"Just listen." Enzo clenches his teeth. "Maybe I should just kill you myself since you'll be as good as dead soon."

Caitlin raises an eyebrow. 'What do you mean?"

"The Augustine is likely going to put you on a trial for your mistakes. You should've known your line better before you got involved in it." Caitlin looks shocked. Is it that serious? Enzo gulps his drink before he continues. "So Damon thinks,"

Caitlin cuts her in the mention of Damon. "If Damon wants to say something to me, I don't take it from the messenger. Tell him to come to me."

Enzo scoffs. "You had better not push your luck. It's a rare occasion that he cares about anyone. But I'll comply. If I stay longer with you, I don't know if I can hold myself from biting you." He leans in closer to sniff her neck and whispers. "How could Damon spend a month with you and not biting you yet? That is beyond me."

Caitlin decides to go back to her apartment before she gets drunk. She was out to calm her mind. Instead of getting calm, she got confronted by her very dear friend, Barry Allen and being told of such shocking news by some evil vampire.

"Damon?" Caitlin stops halfway at the alley to her apartment. "You came." She continues walking to her door.

"You asked for me. You don't have much time left, Caitlin. So just listen to what I'm going to tell you." Damon follows her inside.

Caitlin just listens to him while she's going to her room. "I'm tired Damon. I didn't expect you to come immediately. What's the rush? Can we talk about whatever that is tomorrow?" she feels she's going to pass out. Usually with the dim light, she can walk normally since she knows where things are in her apartment.

"Damn!" she bumps herself onto a couch and stumble backward. Damon instantly holds her from the back. "Don't you see? I'm not in the condition to have some serious talk now."

Caitlin is going to the wrong way. She's walking to the side where the kitchen is while her room is on the other side. He doesn't say anything and just leads her to her room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: We do not own Flash or TVD.**

 **Chapter Eight**

The sun shined in perfect amount just to make the day look so bright and warm. Some trees around the lake helped a lot to ease the heat of summer. What a perfect day to spend the day on the lake.

Damon closed his eyes, leaning back a little with his hands supporting him on the sides. He enjoyed the sun shined on his body while slowly breathing in and out the fresh air. When the air breezed, he tilted to right and felt the breeze.

In front of him was his girlfriend. She's sitting on the canoe, crossing her legs, smiling while staring at Damon. Anyone could see her smile even on her eyes, she looked so happy just to stare at her beautiful boyfriend. She flexed her hand then reached for Damon's hair.

"I love you, Damon Salvatore." She whispered while running her fingers through his soft shaggy hair. She kept going down to the back of his neck then massaged that part gently. Damon loved it when she did that. He moaned lowly.

He grabbed her hand as he opened his eyes. He took her hand to his lips and traced his lips on her hand so lightly that it made her chuckle because that felt like a tickle. "I love you, Caitlin Snow." He said it when his lips on the back of her hand and he looked up to her eyes.

The way he looked at her, Caitlin felt like her heart just stopped for a mere second. The adoration in his eyes always got her breathless in a second. She'd never get used to that. Every time he said that, it always felt like the first time.

Damon let go of her hand and smirked. His eyes were still on her when he snaked a move. Once he was close enough, he suddenly held her then jumped out of the canoe.

Caitlin yelled in shock. "Agh! Damon!" they're already in the water. "Damn you."

Damon laughed. He pushed his hair to the back. "It's nice, huh?" he winked.

"I thought we would just be enjoying the view on the canoe."

He laughed again. "There's always more with me." His hand pulled her closer to him until there's no space between them. "Like this one too, you might not see it coming." He leaned his face to hers, feeling the air between her parting lips before his lips eventually connected with hers.

They kissed tenderly like they had all the time in the world. Damon held her with one arm while the other caressing her jawline. Caitlin sneaked her hands around his neck. Her left hand stayed on the back of his neck while the right hand moved up to his hair. She's pulling his hair softly.

They both devoured each other with the kiss which went on and on. They took few second of pauses between the kiss but that kiss seemed to go on forever. They would never have enough of each other.

"Good morning." Caitlin wakes up to Damon sitting on her bed with his back against a pillow.

"Were you staying with me here all night?" her voice is raising. She checks her clothes. "What did you do?"

He sighs. "I was just helping you to change your clothes and tucked you on bed."

"Didn't I tell you to leave and come back tomorrow?" she pushed him aside.

He shrugs innocently. "You just told me that we should talk about it tomorrow as in today. Anyway it wasn't safe either for me to sneak out of your apartment at that time because some of your uncle's men are patrolling around the neighborhood."

"So I was helping you. Great. Add that for the trial later." Caitlin massages the side of her head because she feels a little dizzy.

"That only if I was caught coming out of your apartment."

"That still doesn't explain why you had to be in my room."

"I'm not a couch person." His answer makes Caitlin roll her eyes. "Okay now, why don't you get up and get ready? We've got a lot to do." Damon waves his hand in front of her face because she seems to be lost in her mind.

"You gave me that dream, didn't you?" she looks confused. It was just a dream but every time Damon gives her some vision or dream, she feels like those are real. The emotions felt real. She trusts him yet she can't understand if those were real, why doesn't she remember a thing about any of those? If her memories had been wiped out, who did that and why?

Damon gets up and simply asks. "Was that sex dream?"

"Can you stop with that?" Caitlin rolls her eyes. "It's the one at the lake. I think I was having nightmare but then suddenly it changed into that dream at some lake in summer time."

Damon sets the pillows he was using back in place. "If it was me, I'd shift it into sex dream. What can be better than a sex dream to forget a nightmare?" he flashes a playful smirk.

Caitlin is getting ready when Damon barges in her room causing her to jump. She turns around and covers her front with a blouse she's going to wear. "Damon, you can't just do that!"

"Greg is here! He's at the door." Damon whispers. "Get quick." He's still at the door of Caitlin's room, waiting for her.

Caitlin clears her throat but he acts like he doesn't get what she means. Caitlin sighs. "Turn around, Damon." He shakes his head but then he complies with her demand. He's waiting while his left hand is still holding on the door.

"Wait here." Caitlin taps Damon's back.

Damon just pouts, opens the door and moves aside a little to give a way for Caitlin. Her shoulder brushes his chest as she walks out of the door.

"Greg." Caitlin puts on a smile to look like everything is okay. Greg just nods with no smile like usual. He's hardly smiling. "Come on in please. What's the matter?"

"Sorry to bother very early." He follows to where Caitlin leads him to the living room. He sits as Caitlin does.

"Look Caitlin, things aren't getting better for you, yet. The people in the Augustine ask for justice. Now they think I'm defending because you're my nephew. We are divided into two. Those who are on your side defend that you are the right inheritor and the future leader of the organization considering you're the last Snow in the family and their respect for your father." Greg looks so tired. He has bags under his eyes.

Caitlin knows she just needs to listen whatever he'll ask her to do. "What should I do then?"

"We put your trial on hold for now. We decided to give you ammunition in one condition." Greg looks uneasy. "You have to be exiled and put in New Orleans for a test."

"New Orleans, in time of supernatural war." Caitlin kind of expected that already.

Greg assures her. "You'll get through this Caitlin. Every leader has to get through some test."

"But this is more like punishment."

"It's better to try to survive than being put on trial which there's barely a chance that you'll get free."

"Don't you think it'll be just something worse than death? I've been here for what, like two months only. How am I supposed to survive in New Orleans in times like this?" she pretends to look strong. She can't be breaking down now.

Greg's hands are about to reach her hands but he resists. "You have to survive, Caitlin. Before you go, we'll have a week of training for you to learn about surviving the supernatural forces there." Greg convinces her. "I'll have someone to help you survive and guard you while I'm negotiating with the team to let you free as soon as possible."

When they both are in complete silence, suddenly Damon shows up and breaks the silence. "I will guard her in New Orleans."

Caitlin snaps her head to where Damon is. She looks just as surprised as Greg to find Damon in Caitlin's apartment.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"You're willing to go back to the damn cell to be experimented for the serum?" Enzo scoffs. He drinks up his liquor. "What is it that you don't tell me about Caitlin Snow, mate?"

Damon puts his cellphone back to his inside pocket of his jacket after checking a text from Caitlin Snow. "Just let me what I need to do. It won't take too long. She's potentially holding the key to free us from this evil. Don't you want to go back to normal?"

Enzo chuckles. "Is being a vampire even normal to you?" he pats Damon's shoulder. "I happen to like us like this? Don't you? We're ruling the city. We're limitless. We can even go to New Orleans. With our power we can take the city just in time New Orleans is becoming a warzone."

"Remember what you come here for, Lorenzo. You're looking for your missing brother. Your parents would want the St. John brothers to stand together." Damon takes a flat bottle from another inside pocket of his jacket.

"And about New Orleans, I'm going to go there to guard Caitlin Snow. Don't dry up Mystic Falls while I'm gone. We'll have some blood hunting when I'm back." He drinks from that flat bottle.

Enzo smirks. "Can't promise that. If you're not back soon, Mystic Falls might turn into a dead town with only Vampires roaming."

"That won't happen. You got the Augustine and some undercover hunters." Damon pats his chest. "So get comfortable."

Enzo read a letter with a picture of two boys attached in that letter. His father had abandoned him for years and only came back that day to give him that letter. In that letter his father told him the truth about his mother and long lost brother.

All this time, he had believed his mother didn't want him. His parents were divorced. His mother wanted to take him with her too but his father didn't let her take both of them. His father wanted equal share and chose Enzo to live with him. He didn't let his mother to see him and sent her with his brother to America where his mother's ancestors came from.

His father abandoned him a year after his parents were separated. His aunt took him with her when he was only six. He didn't know he had an aunt until she came for him from Spain. Two years later, his aunt got in accident and in coma for almost a year. He had to take of her even after she had awakened because she had to take rest for months after the coma.

"Do you really have to go?" his aunt came to sit next to him on the couch. "I am really sorry, Lorenzo. I didn't know that your father had lied. He told me your mother wanted to give you up because she didn't plan to have a second child. I should've believed it when you keep telling me that he abandoned you. I blindly trusted him because he's my own brother."

Enzo took his aunt's hand on his hands. "Don't feel that way, aunt Italy. You've taken care of in the best way possible. I don't know what I'd be if you didn't take me with you."

"Maybe you should just wait till you're old enough to travel alone out of country. America is on the other side of the world. You don't know what's going to happen or how you will find your mother and brother."

Enzo looked into his aunt's eyes with determination. He wanted her to know that he needed to go. He really wanted to find his mother and brother before it's too late. He's at the age of 18 at that time. He thought he's ready.

"There's an address and their complete name in this letter. It should be easy for me to find them. Once I tell them who I am and show them this picture, they will know it's me."

Enzo keeps a picture of two boys in the inside pocket of his jacket near his heart. One of those boys is him when he was about five and the other boy was his brother who's only three years older than him. He's always kept that picture since he was 18, hoping to find his family but until today he's wandered around every city in the USA and he hasn't found them. Mystic Falls was where her mother ancestors were supposed to be. That's why he's staying in town. Besides Damon and he are like brothers ever since they have no family left on their own. Damon took him in his house which is too big for himself.

While Damon is gone, Enzo has been busy looking for information of any new residents in Mystic Falls. He's not giving up on his family. He keeps records to all the people in town and updating himself with any information. He'd found two families have their information confidential, The Snow and The Frank. He's not surprised that The Snow is confidential, they're the Augustine. Augustine keeps all information of the important family members as secrets. But the Frank, he doesn't get why the information doesn't seem complete and some are even confidential.

Enzo grunts. He throws all the documents and gets up. All those information are a dead end. There's no more Frank in Mystic Falls. Their last record of that Family was like twenty years ago. He's feeling hungry for blood. Enzo is going out because he can't find any blood stock in their house and he really needs some. He hasn't dried up anybody for the past few days and it's killing him.

He's going to some college party out of Mystic Falls. He loves to go hunting for blood in some party where there are some careless people. Plus he doesn't need to be invited to get into the building.

As he gets into the party, he finds that it's not the usual party where he'd get fun with blood. He sees that it's more like gathering party for the alumni from class 2011. He stops at the hall entrance and thinks that he gets the date wrong. Fortunately he had drunk some from a random guy he found on his way to that place.

"Oh sorry!" a woman stumbles onto him. He turns around and finds an olive skinned woman in dark green dress that looks so catching for him.

Enzo smiles. "It was my fault. I'm standing in your way." He curses under his breath, knowing that he doesn't wear the proper clothes to get in the party. His grey shirt and black jeans don't match this kind of formal gathering party.

It's like there's something in that woman that gets him staring, probably that warm smile she's showing. "I was looking for a friend, said that she'd be in a party but I think I got in the wrong place."

"Well I hope you find your friend." That woman says before she leaves.

Enzo stops her right away and they move aside from the entrance. "Uh, wait. What's your name? I have never seen you before." She just chuckles, thinking that's a little weird that he says that. "Well I've been here for so long and you know, it's a small town, everybody knows everybody."

"But I'm not from here. Very close but this isn't my town. I'm coming here for this party. Okay why don't you tell me yours first? It's fair that way if you want to know mine."

He just realizes he's not in Mystic Falls. "Enzo."

"It's Rachelle, nice to meet you Enzo but I really have to get inside. And I think your friend might be waiting for you at some place."

"Pleasure is mine. Okay I'll see you later, hopefully, Rachelle." Enzo still stands while he's watching her gets inside the hall. When he's about to walk away, he suddenly stops at the mention of a name inside those hall. " _Rachelle Frank! How's life?"_

"She's from the Frank family." Enzo whispers. He can't believe he just met a Frank whom he's been looking for the whole day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: We do not own the Flash or TVD.**

 **Chapter Ten**

Damon is wavering at the corner of the cell. His breath is heaving while he's sweating his undershirt. He's slowly falling down from his sitting position then curling up on the floor. He looks like he's in agonizing pain.

"This is great. I think we finally work this out." Greg says while standing outside the cell with his hands crossed on his chest. "We should do one more test and we can finalize it."

Caitlin bends down as if she's reaching for him but she can only hold the cell. She looks so concerned. "He needs a break. He's beaten himself up to the limit. He'd break if we continue." Caitlin sounds so demanding about it.

"He's a vampire with an evil soul inside! He won't die, Caitlin. We don't have much time! We have to do this now. I'll prepare him for the next installment." Greg doesn't seem to listen to her reasons.

Caitlin stands up in an instant and insists. "He feels, although with all the endurance that he has as vampire and the evil gives him stronger capacity to handle pain, he feels all that. The serum isn't working properly. I could see he had to try his hardest to restrain an evil that kept fighting its way out to control him. If that crack on the wall and the bite marks all over his hands aren't any indication already." Caitlin stands between the lock on the cell and Greg like she's defending Damon from Greg.

She has her hands on her waist. "I say he's taking the break. Or I won't do it at all. I'd go to New Orleans alone or I'd just face the trial since I might as well die either way."

Greg looks at her thoroughly. He's observing the way Caitlin defends Damon. He then takes a look at Damon and Caitlin in turn. "I think I know what's missing. Have you read that this evil was once released around 1000 years ago? Have you read anything about it? There's one very significant character of Pandora evil."

Caitlin tries to remember what she's read. She's living double lives which both require her to read a lot. She's a doctor for human beings and scientist for supernatural.

"Emotions." Caitlin whispers. She's really sure but she remembers that part.

Greg nods. "It's connected to the emotions, rooted deep in the emotions then it consumes the soul with darkness."

"Yes and then? What do we have to do about it?" Caitlin forehead is furrowed.

Greg looks at Damon one last time before he says. "The one missing ingredient of the serum is your blood."

His statement just doesn't shock Caitlin but also Damon. "I will never drink her blood." Damon says in his low and weak voice.

"Yes you will have to." Greg simply responds.

Caitlin is clueless how can Greg suddenly decide that. "What does it have anything to do with my blood and what you said about it being connected to the emotions?"

"The best way is just to prove it. I know what I observed Caitlin. It's not that hard. Now like you said we'll give him a break. So now I'm going to give you more self-defense practice." Greg leaves the room with no further discussion.

Late evening at the woods, Caitlin and Greg have another session of training. This time he forces her to practice shooting using a special designed bow. She has learnt how to use it well but now she has to practice to use it when there's only little light. It's pretty dark in the woods when they go out.

"Am I supposed to have a vampire sight? This seems a little too dark." Caitlin almost stumbles as she steps onto a small rock.

Greg just hands in the bow with six arrows ready to shoot inside the cylinder in which to be filled with arrows like a gun fire. "Just follow my direction."

Caitlin takes a position to be ready to shoot. She checks the bow and holds them firmly with both hands like her uncle has taught her to. One hand is on below near the front side while the other is near the trigger on the back. She either has to hold it up in front of her chest or the neck.

"Look closely to what's on my hand." Greg waves the shooting target on his left hand. "Take few steps back, few more." He says. "Stand near that tree."

Caitlin is busy between calculating the distance and trying to see the target in minimal light. "You want me to shoot it while you're holding it?" she takes a few deep breaths. All the training and getting used to working at night, her eyes seem to slowly adapt to the darkness.

"On 3," Greg starts to count. "1.." yet before he finishes counting, an arrow shot in the target, makes him jump a little and drop the target at once. "Clean shot Caitlin."

Caitlin surprises herself with that. Her heart still races a little after feeling worried that she would miss it but she didn't. She can't be proud yet because they're just getting started. Greg will at least give her an hour of training each session. She did moving target before but during the day. Now she knows what to expect. She'll have to shoot moving target in the dark.

"We'll try with this until you can do it fast enough then we move on to moving target." Greg tells her. "I knew you had that in you, Caitlin. You can do this. You're the Snow after all."

After Caitlin shoots the second one, she takes a pause to ask Greg. "What is it about my blood that you said would complete the serum?"

Greg prepares another target board but this time he sticks it on a tree. "That evil makes him the darkness and you, Caitlin Snow, is the light. Your compassion is a gift. With compassion that extraordinary, the serum will be completed to restrain the darkness and take control of the emotions."

She just nods and tries to understand that.

Greg adds when she's about to take a shot. "And Caitlin, it seems like you and him have some bond. At least it's quite obvious that his emotions are strongly affected by you. That gives me assurance that it has to be you."

That gets Caitlin speechless. She has to shake her head before she gets her focus back.

Greg yells at her. "Caitlin! We have to finish this soon. After that we can have something to eat together, have some rest and ready for the experiment tomorrow."

"Oh sorry." Caitlin lifts up the bow to her chest and takes a position to shoot.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

The people of New Orleans flooded the main street of the city. They were having an annual festival to celebrate the day of the city found. It's almost everywhere on the street that led to the center of the city. People sang, danced, and made art around the center point of the city. The shops would be open all day all night in every corner of the city for that day only.

"Are you lost?" Damon asked a girl who had met by chance. He wouldn't approach her if it wasn't the third time he ran into her still around the same street.

She flinched when Damon hand reached for her arm. "Sorry, what?"

Damon sighed. It was loud and crowded. He leaned in a little closer to her ear and said. "If you're lost, I'll lead you the way." He pulled himself back and extended a hand in a welcoming way not for her to hold but just to show that he's ready to help her.

"But," she was hesitant to accept his help. But she was so lost, separated from her group.

Damon smiled lightly, trying to manage a good boy smile. "Damon Salvatore." That girl just smiled and looked hesitant to just say her name. "Okay listen, whoever you are, every spot of the city is so crowded with people. You can trust me not to do anything bad to you. I will help you to get to wherever you need to be."

She was thinking about it for a while then nodded. "Caitlin Snow." She grabbed his hand and shook his hand. "I know I can trust you Damon, and it isn't because the people are here to witness it." She assured it. "Please lead me the way."

Damon smirked a little. "Come follow me, Caitlin."

Caitlin is waving a hand in front of Damon's face. They're standing by their car, stopping at a street in front of a cafe. Damon blinked his eyes, getting his mind to back to the reality. Where they are now gave Damon a flash of memory of his first meeting with Caitlin Snow.

He came to New Orleans for the culture, grand festival, art, and meeting new people. He saw Caitlin Snow and thought that she was so young, sweet and innocent. He couldn't see himself not to help her. It wasn't as easy as he thought and that night turned to be a night of a little adventure for both since they got themselves lost on the way. Until someone from Caitlin's study group found her, he stayed with her at some spot near a café in town.

"I was just having a moment. New Orleans has changed a whole lot." Damon says. "Let's find the place that your uncle demanded us to." He's opening the car while his eyes are still fixated on a café across the street.

Caitlin whispers as she gets in the car. "The café might seem beautiful in the evening before the destruction."

"It was, indeed." Damon responds. His hands are on the wheel and the engine is already on. He tilts his head to the side and looks at Caitlin who is looking outside to where the café is. "Caitlin, give me your hand."

Caitlin turns her head to the right and is a little bit surprised to find Damon has been staring at her. "Why?"

"If you want to know how beautiful spending a night at this café, give me your hand." Damon opens his hand and extends it to Caitlin.

She looks down to Damon's open hand which is close to her arm. "You're going to give me a vision? Is it gonna be a real one now?" her hand is only an inch away from Damon's.

"Does it matter? I've told you that you just need to trust your heart. Do all those visions feel real to you?" With no second thought, Damon takes her hand in his.

Caitlin gasps at the feel of his big hand hold her hand in a sudden. "It matters to me. You've been giving me all these random visions and I'm not sure what's real anymore."

When Caitlin sees Damon closes his eyes, she slowly does the same and almost at the same second, her mind is hit by a vision that takes her mind to visualize some moment. It's a vision where young Caitlin was sitting in one of the tables in a café with Damon.

 _"What brought you to New Orleans?" Caitlin asked after taking a sip of her coffee._

 _Damon, who was sitting with his back resting against the chair, leaned in to the table and looked at her now. "The festival, the culture, the art and the people. I enjoy visiting new cities to explore."_

 _"Aha that sounds like an exciting life you're living, Damon." She sounded so genuine._

 _Damon only chuckled and whispered. "It seems that way when you see it at the surface."_

 _Caitlin couldn't catch what he said clearly with the loud crowd around them. "Pardon, what did you say?"_

 _"Nothing. It's passed midnight. Are you sure your study group knows where to pick you up?"_

 _She nodded. "They might get stalled by the traffic and the crowd. Are you in a hurry? You can leave. I'll be fine on my own here."_

 _"No, no, I don't mind staying." Damon laid his hand on the table, halfway to reach her hand. "I'll stay with you, Caitlin until I know you're safe with your group."_

 _Caitlin touched his hand and smiled. He looked a little bit surprised with her gentle touch. He almost flinched but her hand stayed his by holding it. "Thank you, Damon."_

Suddenly her mind is taken back to the reality, the vision gets blur when something is crashing the front of their car. Damon is covering her with his arm while his hand is still holding her hand. They hear a growl and as they look up, they see a grey wolf standing on the front of their car. That wolf has caused a crack on the windshield.

"Damn it's full moon tonight." Damon curses. "Fasten your seatbelt and be prepared. We get a wolf to crash." Damon has the gear ready, and then puts his hands on the wheel while his feet are ready to step on the gas pedal and the throttle.

Caitlin feels nervous but she's trying to hold herself together. "I trust you, Damon." She gives a soft pressure to his hand before he steps on the gas pedal.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: We do not own The Flash or TVD. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Twelve**

The car just hits a lamp post.

Caitlin is waking up with a headache caused by a minor concussion. She reaches to her right to find Damon not in his seat but on the hood of the car an expectedly dead wolf lying on it. She forces herself to get out of the car to search for Damon. She believed he was still there to protect her as the car crashed but he's already gone now.

"Damon!" Caitlin shouts but not too loud. She thinks he'll hear it and most importantly she doesn't want to attract some attention. There might be other supernatural beings roaming on the street.

As she passes an alley between shops, someone grabs her in a second. She suddenly finds herself under another lamp post but still on the same street. It's Damon. He holds her arms too tight, almost crushing them. His eyes look like he's in pain. He's trying to hold himself together. He's fighting it. But she sees there's blood on his hands.

"The serum, it's starting to wear off." He whispers between the clenched teeth. "Your blood," his breath is getting shaky. "It doesn't help."

"Okay, okay. Take a deep breath." She can barely move her hands with his hands feel like crushing the flesh of her arms. She takes a deep breath, closes her eyes right before she hits her head to his. That shocks him enough to get his hold loseen up so that she can move her hands to get the serum in ready in her jacket. Though it makes her headache worse, she almost falls. She's trying to ignore the headache and stand straight when Damon catches her again and throws her off till her back hits another lamp post. She coughs and the syringe to inject the serum falls off her grip.

Damon himself is resisting the evil. He doesn't want to hurt Caitlin. He bends his legs and gets on his knees. He's only few feet away from Caitlin who's too weak to make a move.

He whispers in his hoarse voice. "I'm sorry, Caitlin."

"Yeah, me too." It turns out Caitlin left hand has already got a hold of the syringe and she stabs it on his thigh. Caitlin lets out an exasperated sigh. Damon is slowly getting weak and collapsing to the side. His face is right in front of Caitlin's face. There's only about an inch between their noses.

Looking at his face this close makes her feel like kissing his lips. It's so close that one slight move can make her lips touch his. She gets rid of that thought. She thinks it must be all those visions get to her.

While that night, someone is patrolling around some streets in New Orleans. She makes a stop once she sees a car crashed and a dead wolf on the hood of the car. She checks on the wolf and shakes her head. Her eyes catch two people lying not too far from the accident. She runs to them with her shotgun always ready. As she gets close, she bends down to check on the girl.

"Oh." She gasps. "You're alive."

"Can you help us please?"

She doesn't help her right away. "Who are you?" she turns to check on the guy next to the girl. "Is he a vampire?"

"Tell me who you are first."

She scoffs. "You're the one coming to a supernatural warzone with a vampire."

"Caitlin Snow."

"The Snow? The Augustine legacy inheritor? Wow that's real." She holds the shotgun with one hand while extending the other to help Caitlin get up. "Camille O'Connell." She introduces herself after Caitlin can stand up properly on her own. "Welcome to New Orleans. Sorry for the not so nice welcome by the wolf there. I assumed it was your car."

Caitlin nods. "But we did crash it to kill the werewolf."

"Why are you coming here? And you came with a vampire." Camille is pointing the shotgun to Damon's chest bone. Her guard is up in matter of protecting the city from any more strangers who might come to destroy what's left.

Caitlin holds the shotgun, "he's with me. You don't need to worry about his behavior."

Camille's lips for a little smirk. "I may know a thing or two about bad guys attractions. But the augustine has had a long history with tormenting vampires, doesn't it?"

"No, no it's not what it seems. He's just coming with me as to guard me during my exile here." Caitlin smiles sheepishly.

Camille turns to look at Damon then to Caitlin. "He's willing to protect an augustine member? Caitlin, let me tell you honestly, that's a big gesture. That's not nothing."

Caitlin doesn't know what to respond to that. "Can you help me to bring him? He's unconscious after I gave him some serum."

"I'll call us some lift. My friend dropped me off to comb this street."

Just a few minutes after they are in the car, Damon gets his conscious back. He's his normal self again but the wounds on his legs aren't healing fast because of the serum's effect slowing down the healing. Caitlin sighs in relief when he's awake.

"Where are we?" Damon says in low tone. "What happened? I remember we crashed the car."

Caitlin replies. "The evil was taking over you and I injected the serum."

Damon's eyes catch on some wounds on Caitlin's head. "Did I do this to you?" he sounds worried. "Caitlin, what did I do to you? Was it bad? Are you okay?" without hesitant, he wipes the blood off her forehead with his thumb. He reacts to the blood for a second there but he closes his eyes while taking a deep breath then opens his eyes as he manages to control himself.

Caitlin is feeling breathless when his hand holds her cheek while the other is gently placed on her forehead. She grabs his hands and says. "It's okay. It's just a concussion after hitting the dashboard lightly. It wasn't that bad. And remember that you weren't yourself. I can't take the blame on you." She pats his thigh without knowing the wounds. Damon jolts and cries in pain.

"Oh no! You hurt yourself. You must have done it to yourself in resisting the evil." She cursed the serum. "The serum is slowing down the healing." Caitlin is panic, looking for her purse which she keeps her doctor kit box.

Damon touches her arm. "Caitlin, I'm not gonna die because of this. I guess I deserve this after what I did to you."

The man who's driving the car coughs loudly as if he intentionally does that. "It's so refreshing to have love birds with us. Don't you think so, Camille?" he adds a wink that Caitlin and Damon can see through the rearview mirror.

Camille just laughs. "Where will you go Caitlin? Do you guys have a destination? We'll drive you there or I know a place where you can stay."

"Thank you but we need to get to the French quarter." Caitlin says.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: We do not own TVD or The Flash**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

Enzo makes the best out of his time and the chances to find out about The Frank family. He's been following Rachelle Frank daily life since he came back from that first night he met her. When he gets the chance, he goes to her directly. He notes that Rachelle usually goes to the park in the evening with her baby.

"It's a good day in Mystic Falls, no blood bath, like nothing bad ever happens here." Says Enzo, standing next to a woman sitting on the bench with a book.

She looks up and closes the book. She smiles as she recognizes him. "Lorenzo? What a magical day that we get to meet again. Come sit here. It's really nice to see you again."

"Where's your baby?" Enzo sits next to Rachelle. "Ah I expect to see your adorable baby."

Rachelle raises an eyebrow. She then laughs a little. "How did you know I have a baby? And she's with her aunt who insisted me take a day off for myself."

Enzo looks down, feeling embarrassed to admit that he's been following her. "I have to admit, I've been following you ever since we met at the college gathering party. Sorry, I should have been more considerate."

"That's a brave move to admit, Lorenzo."

Enzo says. "Just Enzo is good."

"Okay, Enzo. It seems like you've got something on your mind or anything to say, ask to me." Rachelle talks with shining confidence and smile on her sweet face.

Enzo puts on his best smile. "How about some coffee? I'm cheesy that way."

"Well, I like your honesty to start with. The day after tomorrow, same time now, then? At the Mystic grill." Rachelle tilts her head to the right to look at Enzo who's sitting next to her.

Enzo extends his hand. "Tomorrow, it is. At the grill?" Enzo sounds a little hesitant.

"You could say I'm typical that way." Rachelle teases him then shakes Enzo's hand. "I think I have to go now to check on my daughter. See you tomorrow."

Enzo stands up before Rachelle does. He's acting like a good gentleman around her with his gesture and facial expressions. "Take care and see you tomorrow Rachelle."

"Are you sure this is the place?" Damon leans to Caitlin ear and whispers. "This looks deader than me, who's been dead for years."

They're standing on an empty looking street that's too quiet for it to be called a living area. Some buildings of shops are destroyed and uncared for. They both haven't taken even a step forward since Camille and her friend dropped them off about twenty minutes ago. They look stunned. It's dark and scary.

Caitlin just says. "This is it."

"Look, 'French Quarter' sign." Damon kicks a board with a sign that says 'French Quarter' on it, lying on the ground. "Let's get to your uncle's friend. He must be hiding somewhere in this cave."

Caitlin stops him and holds his arm. "Look Damon, before that, we'll always be together right?" the fear that she's been hiding is written all over her face now.

Damon just takes it easy and smirks. "Come on, Dr. Snow, our adventure is just begun. The danger awaits." He extends a hand to her as a kind of persuasive gesture.

"Damon, this isn't funny. I can die anytime soon." Caitlin glares at Damon's hand.

Damon has tendency to take things so lightly, yet there's an element of truth in his jokes. "Or later. I can die again too. At least you won't be alone when you die. I'll be there and die with you."

Caitlin slaps his chest. "Can you just for once know when to not be in your snarky demeanor? I really am scared." Her hand is still lingering Damon's chest as if she wants so bad to hold on to him but it doesn't feel right considering she got this punishment ultimately because she's accused of growing some bond with her subject. And this feeling she's starting to feel doesn't make sense, like it's not something foreign for her.

Caitlin gasps at the sudden touch of Damon's hand holding her hand which is on his chest. "I promise." Now Damon is being serious and truly means that.

In turn now Caitlin is trying to cover her nervous feeling with some humor. "Promise to what? To accompany me when I die or die together?"

"That doesn't sound bad, does it?" Damon adds a wink to ease the tension. He knows he feels that too. "Shall we end this little drama and go on? It's almost dawn. You do love spending the night with me, Doctor."

Caitlin uses a little force to take off her hand from Damon's hold. "Do you really turn off your hearing when you're with me? I bet you do sometimes. How many times I told you that your way of saying doctor is offensive to me?"

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe that's what I meant to do and I don't care?" Damon shrugs. Caitlin just gives him a side eye but Damon shows his cute innocent smile instead.

It's a normal evening in the Mystic Grill. For the past few days there have not been any vampire attack or people die out of blood. Enzo has been in his best behavior and manages to contain his evil with the serum from Caitlin. He doesn't get enough stock but as long as there's no blood to trigger it, he can control as best as he can.

"I don't know you like your tea. You don't strike me as a tea person." Rachelle is smiling.

That puts a smile on Enzo's face. "You'd think by now we should spend more time together to get to know each other."

"Oh." Rachelle drops open for a while, a little speechless for a second there. "Well, I never thought a young man would take an interest in me that way and I'm a single parent with a baby daughter."

Enzo takes a sip of his drink before saying. "So tell me Rachelle, what brought you to Mystic Falls?"

However, Rachelle is smarter than Enzo thought. She knows what's up when there is something more than it seems. Besides she's been told by her parents to be aware, careful of whom she's interacting with. Her family legacy needs to be protected. She's the only Frank who will keep the family name lives on.

"You know, this town has its own charms. Why are you staying here yourself? You, Enzo, seem to be one who would love to venture the world but here you choose to stay in this small town."

Enzo lets out a sigh. It's not going to be easy for him to find out about this Frank family. Enzo is thinking of what to respond when his strong vampire smell senses a blood. He gets dizzy in a matter of seconds. There's some shout heard from the back that indicates someone is being careless and drops some dishes.

"Enzo, are you okay?"

Enzo tries to block his senses but one second of inhaling that is enough to trigger him. He's reaching for the pocket inside his jacket but it turns out he doesn't bring any serum to inject himself. He wanted to run off with his speed but not in a public like this. He gets up, ignoring Rachelle who's calling for him. He walks carelessly while holding his arms as if it'll ease the pain of holding himself in control by crushing his own arms.

"Stay here." Enzo says, almost like a whisper. He keeps walking out of the Grill then speeds off as he gets outside. Little does he realize; Rachelle, who's following him, sees how he just disappears in a flash from the sight.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Caitlin and Damon have been roaming around the same area and they ended up at the same spot they started, near the gate of French quarter. It is like they cannot get in that area. They've spent a day and night. Caitlin looks exhausted while Damon is absolutely okay. He just has a little problem once with the evil inside and that's when Caitlin has to inject him with the serum.

They have spent one night in an abandoned motel while they're trying to figure out how to get in the French quarter. They can't yet contact the person that Greg told them too. At first Caitlin didn't want to stay in that old, abandoned motel but they have no choice. It's the closest to the French quarter area and she's too exhausted.

"It's no different than spending the night with me in the cell." Damon smirks when she turns to see him standing too close to her. She pushed him to the side. Instead, he wiggles his eyebrows. "Maybe some sex vision will be happening now." He grabs her hand in a sudden.

Caitlin just let out a sigh. She's too tired to respond his naughty teases she's bore all the way through, night and day. She just needs to rest now.

"Are you sure it's safe to stay here?" she looks around jolts when Damon kicks the door of a room. They both couch because of the dust. "No way! I won't sleep like this."

Damon puts his hand in front of Caitlin, preventing her to get inside. "I'll clean it up a little for us. I'm a vampire. I can do it fast. Just stay outside for a while."

"I know you're a clean freak." Caitlin chuckles. Damon looks at her with some look. "Don't look at me like that. I've known you for quite a while to notice your habit."

He pouts. "Ooww that's cute! Do you think I sleep in a sexy position? You watch me while I sleep, admit it."

"Just clean it up now. I need to sleep." She sighed.

He pokes her cheek playfully. "Yes, Doctor."

A knocking on the window woke Caitlin up. She pushed herself to get out of bed with eyes half opened. It's Damon on the balcony outside her room. Damon attacked him with a hug that almost made her stumble but he's holding her tight.

"What are you doing in the middle of the night coming here?" she tried to pull off the hug but he held her tight. "You got a hug now you can go."

Damon kissed her cheek. "That's not why I came here, baby. Take a seat." He led her to sit on the bed and did so after she sat. He laid out a small map. "Point random at this USA map."

"What for? It's too dark to see."

He whispered to her ear. "That's the point of random choosing. We'll go to that city that you point for you 18th birthday!" he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to his chest. "Happy birthday love." He kissed the top of her head.

Caitlin was still a little too sleepy to respond. "Ooww what day is today? I don't need to choose I want to go to Harvard."

"What? Where's the fun in that? I expect Los Angeles, New York, something fun other than doing a campus tour." He pouted and looked at her with doe eyes but it's too dark for her to see actually.

Caitlin touched his lips and knew he's pouting. "Don't do your doe eyes thing, I can't see it anyway."

"But you can see my baby blue eyes." He stared straight to her eyes.

There's a quiet moment for a while as they were staring. His hand was on her lap and suddenly it felt like his heat transferred from his skin to her thigh. She wanted to remove it but when she touched his hand, it only caused her heart skipped a beat. It didn't help that his other hand grabbed her face and pulled her closer to his face.

"Damon." She whispered finally after trying to hold on her breath. Their foreheads touched.

He said. "You deserve the world on your feet Caitlin Snow. You'll be great and I just believe that. You can have your tour, Harvard, MIT, UMASS Boston; you deserve a taste of future."

"So what do you wish birthday girl? We can't have the cake now but you can make a wish earlier." His lips were on hers but they stayed still. Caitlin took a deep breath and took one last gaze on his blue eye lenses before crashing her lips with his. Without hesitation, she moved to his lap, lifted her legs and put them around his waist.

Damon held her back with both hands, dragging himself with Caitlin on him to the center of the bed while still going deep on the kiss. She devoured every second of it. Her fingers were dipping on his hair now. Damon screamed lowly when she bit his lip then put off her own shirt.

"Don't wake the whole house." He whispered as they flipped position. Caitlin closed her eyes, feeling his lips so tender tracing every inch of her skin.

In the middle of their sleeping, the sound of door creaking wakes tem up at the same time. Caitlin gets up from the bed immediately and Damon already stands up near the couch where he was half sleeping and half watching Caitlin while she's sleeping.

"Stay close." Damon whispers and grabs her to his side. However she's feeling awkward out of nowhere ever since she's awake from some dream she just had. Seeing Damon opened shirt makes her hold her breath. "Why are you standing like two meters away from me?" He takes and holds her hand to keep her close.

"I need to get a hold of my gun." She takes off her hand of his hold. He just sighs and lets her.

Caitlin takes a few steps away from him. She's behind him. He leads the way and opens the door carefully. As careful as he does, all these doors creak. The door swings slowly opening for them to see though it's literally. Fortunately Damon has his vampire eyes, he doesn't need lights and Caitlin has trained to see in the dark.

As the door completely opens, Damon snatches a shotgun pointed at him and knocks down whoever is in front of him. Caitlin rushes to Damon. She heard a shot right before Damon snatched the gun. He's out of breath and slumps down the floor while holding his bleeding chest.

"Damon! Hold on! Stay with me. I'll take the bullet out." She touches his chest and gets the blood on her hands. She's shaking nervously but she can be bothered now.

Damon grunted. "Chain. Chain me up." He's holding himself together since the blood and wound trigger him. He uses up his last free will to take the chains to chain himself to the bed. He pushes Caitlin aside until he's sure he's chained up tight.

Caitlin just stands there, scared and hesitant to what she's supposed to do. She already has the syringe in her hand. "Do it Caitlin!" Damon shouts at her while bearing the pain of holding the evil inside. "I don't want to hurt you." Caitlin stabs him at the last word he said. She's tired and just lets her head rests on his bare chest while her hand still holding the syringe which is on Damon's left arm.

"I love you Damon Salvatore." She blinks her eyes and looks up to Damon's unconscious face as if she just realizes the words she uttered. She looks just as stunned at herself.


End file.
